An above-mentioned shipping bay, in which unambiguous, automatic assignment of the containers released, which contain the merchandise to be commissioned, to individual customers is possible, is known from AT 403 156 B. A stationary driven roller conveyor is provided in each bay level as a container conveying means on the filling side, and a pivoting unit, which is assigned to a plurality of ramps arranged next to each other and which can be pivoted upward to release in the upwardly pivoted state containers onto a selected sloped ramp of a selected bay level based on the container's own weight, meshes between the rollers of said roller conveyor. A switch mechanism in the form of a pivotable slope conveyor, which can convey containers from a stationary feed section into any desired bay level onto the container roller conveyor located there, is located in front of the container conveying means arranged one on top of another.